The Yellow Flower
by Taijioku Christina
Summary: Kohaku/Rin...with everyone here!
1. Chapter 1

The Yellow Flower

  
  
  
  


Spoilers in the beginning, just to warn all you people, since I don't know WHERE to start....I only added a few things but what I didn't change is the way they talk to each other....so don't mind me....and as EVERYONE knows, Inu-Yasha and the rest of the people in here DO NOT belong to me....so THERE! ::cries::

  
  
  
  


~:~:~Rin's Past POV~:~:~

  
  


"It sure is a big mountain, Jaken-sama." I gaze in wonder at the mountains that seems to reach the sky. Taking no notice of the thick fog that has surrounded around the whole area, I turned around in confusion when hearing a grunt behind me. Eyes filled with concern when I saw Jaken-sama lying weakly on the ground next to the double-headed dragon-horse in which I have no knowledge of its name...at least not yet.

"What's wrong Jaken-sama?" I asked, looking at him as he slumped to the ground more.

"Pain..." Was what he said to me before mumbling to himself, "This Mt. Hakurei is sacred ground, isn't it. A lump of evil like Naraku shouldn't be in a place like this, so..."

I'm not exactly sure if he was actually talking to me or not, but seeing a deep frown on his frog face, I know he must be thinking about something quite deeply. Not wanting to disturb him, I slowly sat on the ground beside him, looking around in the distances.

"Sesshoumaru-sama sure is late." I said sadly to myself, hearing a snort by Jaken-sama, a sign that he agreed with my statement but wouldn't say anything out loud. I suddenly perked my head a little to the right when I see a figure moving in the corner of my eyes. I couldn't help thinking the figure looks awfully familiar through all the mist. That's when my eyes went wide in surprise, already knowing who it was when the fog has cleared a bit.

...Kohaku!?... I thought, standing up quickly and rushed for him. ...It's definitely him. It's Kohaku!... Too absorbed in running after Kohaku, hoping I didn't lose sight of him. I ignored the loud screaming from Jaken-sama as I ran faster than my little legs can carry me toward him.

After running past the tress, I ran into an old looking cave, not caring what danger lied ahead of me. I smiled happily when I saw Kohaku, still walking forward; deeper into the cave.

"Kohaku!" I cried out, greeted by a surprised look on his face when he stopped walking and turned around.

"You..." He said as I stopped next to him, not even panting from the long run. I looked up at him with a wide smile on my face as he looked down at me. "Rin...why are you here...?"

"Great, we can have another talk..." I said eagerly to him, ignoring his question. I still have the wide smile on my lips, but my eyes looked at him worriedly. "The other time we had a strange parting, didn't we. I was kinda worried about it, you know."

"Go back," He said seriously to me as my smile immediately dropped. "This isn't the place for someone like you."

Before I could respond, I looked at him curiously when he suddenly turned his head around, looking deeper into the cave we were in, a frown mixed with a surprised look on his face. My brown eyes widen in confusion when he stepped in front of me, his back still toward me as if blocking me from something or 'someone's' view. He then turned his head a little to the side and looked at me with his empty eyes filled with no emotion.

"Go back, slowly..." He whispered to me, causing me to tilt my head and blink at him. "Before they notice you..."

I looked at him in complete shock, wondering what he meant until I heard a loud rustle ahead. Slowly looking around Kohaku, I gasped when I saw many Youkai bugs or vermin, crawling straight for us.

"Ko-Kohaku..." I managed to stutter out as he turns his body around.

"Return now Rin," He replied, still looking at me. "If they find you, you'll be torn apart."

"What about you Kohaku?" I asked him worriedly, slowly backing away, hoping he would follow.

"They won't attack me," He said as I stared at him when I could have sworn I saw a small smile creeping on his lips. But with a blink of my eyes, his face looked at me emotionless, making me believe I must be seeing things. "Go!"

"O-okay," I said, now frightened as I turned around and ran out of the cave, taking one last glance at him, seeing him still standing there, looking at me. ...Kohaku...

  
  


::End of Spoilers::

  
  


And that was the last time I saw him. Since I'm not really good at keeping time, but I believe months have past and Sesshoumaru-sama would leave me alone with Jaken-sama instead of playing with me more and more often. Every time we do that, the same routine would have starts; Sesshoumaru-sama leave while Jaken-sama would wait and grumble as I complain about the boredom and look around, hoping to be able to see Kohaku again, so we could talk a little more. But my hopes were always crushed when Sesshoumaru-sama came back then we would continue with our never-ending journey.

Funny thing is that right now, I'm laying on the warm grass full of pretty flowers, watching the beautiful stars glittering like sparkling raindrops. My eyes scan around the dark sky, counting them out of sheer boredom. I wish Sesshoumaru-sama would be here with me so I could play with him and make flower crowns for him to wear. But he, again, left off somewhere, telling me we'll be sleeping in this field for tonight. I could make the crowns for Jaken-sama, but now he is sleeping and snoring somewhere near the trees, leaving me here alone.

"I'm so bored..." I complained to myself, sitting up from the ground as I look around the field. Picking up a stick beside me, I begin to doodle on the dirt, not knowing what to do. I sighed, throwing the stick away as I stood up and skipped around, looking for the prettiest flower despite the darkness of the night.

...If only Kohaku was here, then everything wouldn't seem so lonely... I pray silently to the sky, looking toward where the woods are, hoping Kohaku would pop out from behind the trees. I shook my head and continued looking around until my smile widened when I found a very beautiful flower. Picking it up out of its root, I take a small sniff at it, loving its beautiful scent.

"Kohaku would love this one..." I said loudly to myself, touching the soft yellow silk petal.

"Would you be quiet!? I'm trying to sleep here!" I heard Jaken-sama grumble as I look at him and giggles.

"Jaken-sama!" I laughed, running toward him with the flower still in my hand. "Look! Rin found a pretty flow-"

I gasp when the wind started to pick up, blowing my hair around as the flower flew out of my hand. Eyes wide in shock, ignoring the cold biting at my skin from the wind, I chase after it, almost in tears when the flower flew past Jaken-sama, when he was just standing there not bothering to help me. He blocked my path with that long two-headed stick of his, leaving me to look sadly at the flower, which has already flown deeper into the woods.

"Rin! You know you shouldn't run off, Sesshoumaru would have my head if you were found missing again," Jaken-sama scolded, holding his staff as he lay back down on the ground. "Now get some sleep!"

"Yes Jaken-sama," I said, holding back my sniff as I walked back to the grass and laid down. ...But that flower was meant to be given to Kohaku... I thought sadly to myself, closing my eyes until sleep took over me, hoping the flower would be found by a caring person that would take care of it...

  
  


~:~:~Other POV~:~:~

  
  


Looking at the yellow flower, it continued to fly into the woods with the wind, not so far away from Rin until I stuck out my hand gently to catch the flower, holding it tightly so it won't escape.

"Just for a single flower...why is she so worried about it...?" I asked myself, walking out of the shadows, revealing myself while looking at Rin from behind the trees.

...If Rin isn't one of Sesshoumaru's companions, then she wouldn't be any part of this... I thought, looking at the flower in my hand. Another mission was sent by Naraku; to catch Rin once again in order to demand Sesshoumaru to work for him since all of the Shichinin-tai have failed to destroy Inu-Yasha. If Sesshoumaru disagreed, then he was order to kill her.

...I could take that frog demon then Rin, but Sesshoumaru might not go after him for a long period of time... I frowned at the thought, gently putting the flower away in front of my yellow stomach plate instead of throwing it away. Taking the scabbard from the belt, I slowly walked toward Jaken without making a sound. With emotionless eyes looking at Jaken, who is still sleeping, snoring quite loudly with his staff next to him, I hold the scabbard tightly in my grip.

*WHACK!*

Silently walking away from Jaken, who is now all bruised up with a huge bump on the side of his head, leaving him unconscious. I stopped right next to Rin's sleeping form, bending down and softly taking her in my arms, without waking her up. Walking silently back to the woods, knowing Sesshoumaru might have my scent as I walk farther away to where Naraku told me to go. I stopped dead in my tracks when I felt Rin shifted in my arms. I immediately look down at her, eyes widen in shock when Rin snuggled closer to my chest with a smile. Feeling the corner of my lips twitching, my eyes squinted as I frowned, walking into a deserted hut, putting her on the futon softly.

I was about to leave but stopped, looking at my hand that Rin has grabbed, still in her sleep. I stood there without blinking before kneeled down beside her, leaning against the wall without making any movement to remove her hands, which is still clutching tightly to mines. I gently took out the yellow flower, putting it in her other hand as she gripped the stem of it. I sat still on my spot, watching her until the sun sets high over the mountains...

  
  


********************************************************************************************

That would be the end for this Chapter...R/R if you want more!...


	2. Chapter 2

The Yellow Flower

  
  


Chapter 2

  
  


Well, at least I got some reviews and wanted to continue this....so....enjoy....

  
  


~:~:~Rin's POV~:~:~

  
  


I groan, slowly opening my eyes when the suns shone through the small window above me. Wide eyes in shock when noticing my surroundings, I immediately sat up, looking around in alarm.

...Where am I!? Where's Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama!? ... I thought in panic, looking around to find myself in a small room. But my panic deceases when I felt something on my hand, not knowing I have clutched something soft inside my fist. I slowly open them and a bright smile came to my face when I saw the yellow flower, looking exactly like the one I picked from yesterday.

...Kohaku's flower... I thought childishly, sighing in relief when seeing the flower is still in good condition. But I look at it curiously, touching the softness of the petals, wondering how it ended up with me...or where I was for that matters?

"So you're awake..." A calm voice said by the door, snapping me out of my thoughts as I turned to look at the person in front of me. My eyes glitter in pure happiness when I saw it was Kohaku by the door, dressed in his usual gray and black clothing, holding a small tray of food as he sets it in front of me.

"Kohaku!" I smiled brightly, sitting up so I was kneeling in front of him. "Great! We can now talk!"

"Just eat Rin..." He said to me as I sadden and followed his wishes. Hiding the flower behind me while taking a small bite on my breakfast, I smiled in satisfaction then began taking bigger bites into my mouth.

"Rin was very worried about you the last time we've met," I said to him with my mouth full, but quickly stop talking when I looked into those empty eyes of his that clearly shown he want nothing but silences. I lowered my gaze and continued to eat silently until I finished with the last gulp of my drink he has provided for me. Putting the cup back down, Kohaku began to stand up, holding the tray and slowly walk out the door. Grabbing the yellow flower, I quickly stood up, wanting to follow him as he turned around to look down at my smiling face.

"Stay here..." He said, as emotionlessly as always.

"But Rin wanted to talk with you," I said truthfully, kneeling back down to my futon with a small sad frown. But he ignored me, walking out the room and almost sliding the paper door closed as my eyes brighten instantly when hearing his voice talking back to me before closing to the door completely.

"I will come back Rin...then we could talk if you want..."

  
  


~:~:~Kohaku's POV~:~:~

  
  


I don't really have any clue to myself why I said that to her, but seeing the smile on her face when I closed the door, I knew I probably did the right thing. Walking down the long hallway in silences, going into the kitchen, I put the dishes back on the table and slowly walked back.

"Is she still with you?" A soft whisper said behind me as I stopped, turning around to face the oldest follower of Naraku.

"She's in her room right now," I answered, looking down at the pale white Kanna, not seeing my reflection in the mirror she was holding in her hands.

"Sesshoumaru, having his warning from Naraku, has only begun looking around for her and has already lost your scent by Kagura's wind attack..." Kanna said quietly, showing me an image in her mirror of Sesshoumaru, walking calmly through the deep wood, leaving the frog demon following behind him, using the staff for support and added a few bumps and bruises all over his small thick head.

"Inu-Yasha and the others are looking around in these woods for a different reason...it's the shards in you," Kanna spoke again, showing me another image of the gang, walking around with that Kagome girl, pointing directions. I frown when I look at the other girl, Sango, sadly but my empty eyes only sparkle for a second in amusement when seeing her glaring daggers at the monk next to her and managed to give him a good punch in the mouth for doing something she doesn't appreciate.

"Do they know where we are..?" I asked, looking away from her mirror as she shook her head.

"To them, this place you're staying is covered in false illusion. It would take them weeks to be able to find you...but enough time for Sesshoumaru to agree with Naraku, for destroying Inu-Yasha if he wants to see Rin alive," She answered, then began fading away into nothing before I turned around and walk back into the room where Rin is staying with a frown, not liking those last words.

Before I could slide the paper door halfway, I was immediately greeted with a happy cheer until something heavy jumped on me, almost causing me off balances if I haven't grabbed the frame for support.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried. Still, hugging onto me tightly as I found myself dumbfounded by the display of her exciting feelings she gave me. "You're finally back! Can we talk now?!"

I softly pry her off me with a nod as she grabbed my hands and led me to sit next to her on her futon, looking at me with those sparkle happy eyes. Leaving me secretly staring at her in confusion, but to her...only with no emotion.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other and talk...months maybe," She blabbed, playing around with that flower I have given back. "When Rin gets back to Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama, will you see me more often, I'm always bored when I'm alone so then we can play with each other....We could do lots of stuff; chasing each other playing tag, picking flowers so I could make crowns for you-" And she continues to talk as I just sit still on my spot, looking at her while wondering how she could say all those words without taking a single breath. "-and maybe we could be great friends with each other, then-"

"I guess you haven't change a single bit Rin..." I gently interrupted her as she stopped and smiled at me when I have spoken.

"Of course not!" She said, shaking her head side to side. "Rin love being myself, having fun and playing around, then-...."

...Is she even aware she's in great danger now... I thought, looking at her who just kept on talking to me. ...and would probably die by my own hands when Sesshoumaru disagrees in helping Naraku... I frowned, snapping out of my thoughts when seeing something yellow straight in front of my face. I looked down at Rin, seeing her giving me the flower.

"When Rin picked this yesterday, Rin was planning on giving it to you," She said, still holding the flower as I look at it in surprised. Before I could even protest on the offering, she grabs my hand and put it on it. "I want you to keep it Kohaku! My gift to you!" I looked at the yellow flower in my hand, then at her smiling face as I accept the gift with a small nod.

"Can we play Kohaku?" Rin asked me excitedly, stood up from her spot and grabbed my hand eagerly for me to stand up. "Rin wants to play with you, is there any flowers' field anywhere?"

"Outside, but we must not go..." I said to her, now regretting telling her when she started to bounce out the door, laughing.

"Rin would run and hide then Kohaku would try to find me," I heard her laughing voice echos out the door as I slowly followed, not letting her out of my sight in case she ran away. I secretly sighed for she's full of energy and cuteness all around wherever she goes, no wonder a person or demon like Sesshoumaru would want her around.

  
  


~:~:~Days' Later~:~:~

  
  


Days have past quickly as Rin, begin the way she is, still haven't notice that her life would end sooner than she thinks. Jumping and laughing outside around the flower field with no worries, leaving Kohaku sitting on the ground keeping a close watch on her. He took out the yellow flower, looking at it in confusion on why the flower hasn't even dried yet, still looking brightly new and soft like it has been cast by magic. Standing up when seeing the clouds turning a bit dark, knowing it would rain soon, he gently put the flower carefully away.

"Let's go back Rin..." Kohaku said, turning around and walks back to the small hut they're staying at. Rin looked at him curiously, running ahead and stopped right in front of him with a smile.

"Why Kohaku? I want to stay outside longer," She said, holding out her hand to catch the raindrop when it began to sprinkle softly. "Rin been inside long enough, wanted to play with you, Kohaku."

Kohaku looked at her with no expression, but seeing her pleading happy eyes he nodded as she giggled then ran back to the field, jumping on puddles in the grass with a laugh. Kohaku, not bother by the rain that was soaking him to the skin, could only just stand there like a complete zombie. Rin blinked at him, wondering why he wouldn't say anything as she runs up to him, hoping to cheer him up. But before she can reach him, Rin tripped over a log that is hidden deep in the puddle as she fell, splashing more water at Kohaku when she landed. Kohaku looked at her when she begins to laugh, now kneeling on the ground covered in mud.

"Rin being clumsy again," She said between laughter, sticking out her muddy hands for help. Kohaku hold back a smile as he clutched into her hand and began pulling her up. But Rin gave a loud cheer and pulled him down with great force as Kohaku, wide-eyes in surprised, fell into the muddy water next to her with a big splash. "Now Kohaku is more wet and muddy like Rin!"

"Rin..." Kohaku spoke shortly, looking at her with tired eyes. Before he could continue, Kohaku gave Rin a blank look when she begins to laugh, pointing at him as she sits up, knees on the watery ground and wipes some mud off his nose, which he hasn't even notice.

"Kohaku have mud on your face," She said as he gave a few blinks, wondering what the heck had just happen. Though stiff and emotionless as always as he could remember, Kohaku breaks out the barrier for the first time when he began to chuckle, then completely burst out laughing when he takes a look at her own face.

Rin stared at him in shock when seeing him laughing, proud of herself to finally cheer him up not even knowing why he's laughing. But her curiosity was soon answered when Kohaku began to wipe mud off her own nose and cheeks as Rin blinked, then begin to blush light pink. After he finished, they both looked at each other as Rin finally sees the sparkle shining clearly in his empty brown eyes. Until they both continued to laugh, leaning against each other for support, holding onto their stomach with tears mixed in the rain.

When they both stopped with some difficulties, silences now fell in between them with their back against each other, a smile crawling on their faces. Kohaku looked at Rin from the corner of his eyes in...concern, when she began shaking, adding a light sneeze.

"Let's go back now Rin...you're catching a cold..." He said, back to his old emotionless self as he stood up, helping her stand.

"K-Kohaku must not change! Rin works hard to make you happy," Rin gave him a cute pout, shivering from the cold as Kohaku smiled without hesitation.

"I won't," He spoke softly, wrapping his arms around her from the shoulder, hoping it would give her some warmth as they both walked back into the hut.

  
  


~:~:~Rainy Night~:~:~

  
  


Rin coughs heavily when she woke up as her cheeks burns red from a high fever. From her view, everywhere looks so burry and seems to be spinning around. She closed her eyes and groan loudly, covering her ears in fright when hearing loud thunder and heavy rain outside the hut. She open her eyes slightly when hearing someone coming in as she turns to the side with a weak smile. Kohaku looked at her, coming into the room holding a small tray with both of his hands.

"Ko-Kohaku," Rin coughed, trying to sit up while he puts the tray down and help her up. Nothing but the hard wall to lean on, Kohaku allowed Rin to lean against his warm chest as he pulls the blanket up higher to her chin, grabbing a small bowl from the tray.

"Here...drink this," Kohaku said softly, putting the bowl next to her lips. One sip of its bitter taste, Rin moves her head away with a sour look on her face, refusing to drink it. "It would help you with the fever, just try and drink all of this Rin."

Rin hesitated, but with a loud cough she began to drink the whole thing slowly as Kohaku's eyes soften with a smile. After she finished, Rin began to cough again while he gently puts her back to the futon. Grabbing a small cold wet rag on the tray, he places it on her forehead and almost jumped in surprised when Rin begins to hug him tightly around the neck and scream from the loud thunder that seems so near. Not knowing what to do, he put his arm around her, patting her back while saying soothing words in her ear, telling she was safe and nothing would harm her. Slowly, he put her back on the futon again, pulling the blanket tightly around her as he picks up the tray and was about to leave.

"K-Kohaku...Rin is...scared," She said between coughs. Kohaku stopped, turning around and looked down at her. With a sigh, he put the tray next to the door and walked back, sitting by her side while leaning against the wall. "Kohaku promised to be here always?" Rin asked quietly, looking at him feeling a bit sleepy while crawling closer to his side, using his lap as a pillow as she sighed tiredly before giving a silent cough.

"I promise," Kohaku whispered in her ear, covering her more with the blanket as she silently thanked him and closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her, moving her bangs while putting the wet cold rag back on her forehead, hoping it would help with her fever so she would be up and running tomorrow.

He frowned when feeling another presence in the room, not bothering looking up to see who it was.

"Is there anything Naraku asked me to do...?" He whispered, not caring what Kanna sees as he finally looks up, showing no feelings or emotion in his now empty eyes. From Kanna point of view, she slightly frowns at the sight before her but only shook her head at his question.

"Just a warning..." Kanna whispered, still holding the mirror in her hands as it didn't reflect the thunder that has flashes in the room. "To get ready for tomorrow when Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha arrive..."

Kohaku looks back at Rin, with his frown deepens, not showing it to Kanna as he nodded, leaving her to slowly disappeared back to Naraku silently.

"I'm sorry Rin," Kohaku silently apologized, moving her bangs as he looked at her when his eyes trailed painfully toward the sword that was leaning against the wall next to the door, with a same yellow flower beside it...

  
  


********************************************************************************************

Ok....NOW I don't know what to write next...Please give me your suggestion on what you think...the more the better...I don't care about grammar cause I KNOW I totally suck at it! NO FLAMES PEOPLE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The Yellow Flower

  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


~:~:~Next Shiny Day~:~:~

  
  


"Damn rain, if it weren't for it yesterday then we would have been here HOURS ago," Inu-Yasha complains, giving one long leap landing on the wet grass, putting Kagome down from his back.

"I sense a shard in that place," Kagome said, pointing to the small hut in front of them.

"Wherever the shards at, Naraku got to be near somewhere," Miroku spoken, getting off Kirara while holding his staff tighter in his hand with a small frown. Leaving Shippo simply shaking on his shoulder, a little afraid when Naraku's name was mention. Sango sighed, grabbing the pink ribbon that holds her huge boomerang behind her as she froze, looking to the right.

"Sesshoumaru!" She cried, seeing him standing a few feet away, about to throw the boomerang when needed as Inu-Yasha and Miroku stood in front of the group.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inu-Yasha demands harshly, ready to draw his Tetsusaiga. But Sesshoumaru looked at Inu-Yasha coolly as Jaken began to open his big mouth to answer for him...not knowing what he'll get in return.

"We're not here for any of your business, we're only here to get that girl, Ri-" Jaken haven't finished his sentence as he have been knocked to the ground by Sesshoumaru's foot, kicking him in the head to silent him.

"I'm not here to intend anything with you today, brother," Sesshoumaru answered, walking away from the pulp frog demon as Inu-Yasha blocked his path. Before Inu-Yasha can bark a replied, he turned around when hearing a loud gasp and shout.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried in great surprised while Kagome looked at the boy standing by the hut's door with another. Her bluish-gray eyes widen in shock at what's she was seeing, leaving Miroku to stand by Sango in concern, when seeing her weakly shaking. Kohaku, holding Rin in front of him having his long sword deadly close to her neck, with unemotional eyes. Rin could only look at Sesshoumaru in fright, slightly coughing showing she was still sick, holding something yellow in her small hands tightly. Inu-Yasha and the others looked at another figure in shock, that seems to appear out of nowhere, standing far away from Kohaku and Rin, but closely towards Inu-Yasha.

"So everyone here is presented," Naraku said with an evil quiet tone, wearing the baboon pelt around himself as always.

"Naraku!" Kagome said with a mad whisper, like the name was poison in her mouth.

While seeing them exchanging words at each other, Rin began to cough heavily as Kohaku looked at her worriedly, loosening his sword on her neck. Taking his hand away from her arm that was holding her captive he began rubbing her back, helping her ease the heavy coughing. After she's done, still a little flush, she gave him a thankful smile. But it quickly drop to a little frown and confusion when he grabbed her right arm back, holding her tightly.

"Why are you doing this Kohaku?" Rin asked weakly, looking at him with teary eyes. Kohaku could only turn away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Kohaku?" She spoke again, using her left hand that was holding the yellow flower, clutching into his hand that was holding the sword, slightly shaking in fear. Before he say anything to her, they both immediately look up when hearing Naraku's voice in front of them.

"So you're not answering on helping me destroy Inu-Yasha here, eh? As board as always Sesshoumaru," Naraku said, giving a small chuckle as he face Kohaku. "You know what to do..."

Rin stared in shock at Kohaku, who is hiding his face in shadow, slowly rasing his hand up to give her one fatal strike.

"Ko-Kohaku?" Rin tried to reach for him, but this time was too afraid as she stood on her ground, not moving from her spot.

"Now you're going to watch her died right before your eyes," Naraku gave a cruel chuckle, before finding him slice in half by either Sesshoumaru's claws or Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga.

"Oh SHUT UP!" Inu-Yasha shouted, jumping away, not knowing Sesshoumaru had ran straight at Kohaku, cracking his two long forefingers calmly.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried, throwing her boomerang to block his paths as he moved away perfectly.

"Now Naraku is gone, you can beat them Sesshoumaru!" Jaken yelled, before he was interrupted when Kagome grabbed his staff away angrily, repeatedly smashing him with it. Leaving Shippo to burn him to cripes with his fox-fire.

Before Inu-Yasha could help attacking Sesshoumaru, everyone weren't even prepare for what have happen next. Now knowing that Naraku is a complete fake, the body began to move, ripping through the baboon pelt were large number of sharp roots. Looking exactly the same one they used to fight when first meeting Sango...but different and stronger.

"You think this trick would work again," Inu-Yasha chuckled, running towards it with a smirk. Miroku attacked the chest as it main point like in the past. But they both jumped away in surprised when it just form back together, grabbing them when some of the roots changed into sharper and longer claws.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried, releasing them by her boomerang. Sesshoumaru can only dodge the roots easily, slicing them with ease but frown when it kept on forming back, continuing to attack him. Leaving the experts to fight, Kagome and Shippo ran towards Rin in concern, hoping to save her in time.

As Kohaku prepare to murder Rin in cold-blood, but looking at her brown eyes filled with sadness, his body shook in great guilt before he immediately throws the sword to the ground like it was cursed. Rin eyes shone in happiness and walked towards him, only been stopped by Kagome and Shippo, holding her back.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku whispered to Rin, turning around and run away from her, not wanting to hurt her any longer.

"Kohaku!" Rin cried, after giving a slight cough while trying to run after him, struggling against Kagome protective arms. Before Kagome can speak a word of comfort, they both gasps when seeing the roots-hand from the fake Naraku, grabbing them by the waist, ripping them far away from each other as they both scream in fear. Shippo had tried to help, but being too small and weak to do so, almost got killed by one of the pointed roots if Kirara haven't saved him in time. While dropping him off in safe distance, she flew back to free Kagome and Rin, but failed when she have been grabbed by the throat as Shippo can only cried for her with his eyes slightly widen.

Inu-Yasha and the others immediately froze in their spot in shock. Leaving Kohaku to halt on his tracks, turning back around and looked at the helpless Rin in surprised and fear. Before returning, taking out his chain-sickle that was placed on his waist.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha cried, charging at full speed after her, but looked up in shock when the roots were heading dangerously straight for Kagome, Rin, and Kirara. Before anyone can help them, Kohaku threw his blade with great aim, cutting the roots that were holding them tightly as Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome away. While Kirara flew away and dropped to the ground in weakness and back into her small form.

Rin started to fall right into his arms as he dropped the chain that were attached with his blade to the ground. Putting her down, he quickly grabbed her hand and run away from the fake Naraku, hoping to take her somewhere that is safe, not knowing the yellow flower is in between their hands. Leaving the others fighting Naraku off, all having trouble trying to stay alive when more roots kept on growing.

"Behind you!" Shippo shouted, who was standing next to a weak Kirara, waving his little arms wildly as Kohaku and Rin turned around. Seeing one of the roots heading straight for them, Kohaku immediately pushed Rin away in time...giving her a sad tiny smile.

"NO!" Rin shouted.

...Until it was too late...

His brown eyes widen in pain when feeling it stabbed from his back through the stomach as the flower flew out of his hand the same time when a shard pop out of him. As if time seems to slow down, the flower slowly landed on the ground gently as Rin and Shippo gasps when seeing him falls to the ground, not moving an inch while laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Kohaku!" Sango and Rin cried, running up to him. Inu-Yasha had about enough, shouting for everyone out of the way before powering up his Tetsusaiga from anger, hoping with all his soul the attack would be strong enough to kill the fake Naraku for the last time.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inu-Yasha cried loudly, unleashing a massive great energy he never know he had it in him. Multiple slice was seen through the body as it began to break apart turning back to soil. In the middle of the dirt pile was the familiar small, humanoid figure with a thin strand of hair around it, though this time, it has been chopped apart to pieces instead of being whole. Leaving Miroku to look sadly at Kohaku, knowing they were too late...

~*~

  
  


Sesshoumaru, with Jaken beside him, looked at the small group that was crowded around Kohaku calmly. Sango, through bitter tears, could only blame herself while cradled his head that was laying on her lap. Leaving Rin, with tears streaming down her small flush cheeks, shaking and crying for him to be awake. Inu-Yasha could only looked away angrily, knowing it was his fault he didn't save him in time as Kagome stood silently next to him, not saying anything while choking back her tears, clutching on the shard that have belong to Kohaku in her hand. Miroku only could pray, leaving them to find a suitable place for proper burial. With Shippo and Kirara, standing next to each other behind Inu-Yasha, not wanting to see the sad imaged.

"Come on Sango...you must let him go," Miroku said quietly, walking up to her as she shook her head, leaving them in silence again. Rin, not caring anymore about being near strangers she would never wanted to talk with, only shook Kohaku's body harder.

"Ko-Kohaku...please wake up..." Rin sniffed, wiping her tears away and continue to shook him. "Kohaku pr-promise Rin you'll always be there...Kohaku must not break the promise."

"Rin..." Kagome kneeled down to the little girl's height, putting her hand on her small shoulder, wanting to pull her away from him.

"No! Kohaku promise he'll be there," Rin shouted painfully, shoving her hand away. "Kohaku have promised Rin...." Kagome left her alone, looking to the ground as her eyes sadden even more when seeing the yellow flower near Kohaku, drenched in his own blood.

"Is...is there any way to get him back?" Sango spoke up, looking at Kagome with hopeful eyes filled with tears. "Can we put the shard back in him?...Would he become alive again...?"

"It's too late, Sango," Inu-Yasha replied, facing her as she only cried even more. Jaken looked at Rin from the distance, shaking his head slowly while he pity the poor girl. Even if he knows there...is...a way to save the boy. He sighed, knowing Rin would owe him BIG, and I mean HUGE, time for this, for what's he's going to say would surely have his head off his little shoulders. Jaken, looking at Sesshoumaru fearfully, slowly walked towards the small group, opening his mouth to speak.

"There is a way to save him," Jaken said, already gathered everyone attention as he gulped, looking at Sesshoumaru behind him with sweat down his forehead. "M'lord seems to have this type of sword that revives the dead back to the living as he had did once to that girl there, Ri-" He immediately stopped, now sweating heavily when seeing Sesshoumaru appeared behind him with a blink of an eyes.

"Let's go Rin," Sesshoumaru said, beginning to leave, seeing Jaken with bigger and more serious bumps, adding the broken staff almost breaking in two on top of his head. Sesshoumaru stopped, feeling a small tug on his pant as he looked down into Rin's pleading eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama must help Kohaku," Rin pleaded, more tears dripping down her cheeks as Sango, moving Kohaku's head softly to the ground, standing up from her spot. Miroku looked in shock when she began walking towards Sesshoumaru weakly, dropping to the ground on her knees in front of him.

"I never begged you before Sesshoumaru," Sango cried, not caring of her own strong pride. "But anything for my brother, I'll begged of you to save him..."

"Please...Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said softly. Her eyes gave a little spark of happiness through her tears when seeing him nodded his head. Sesshoumaru began walking past Rin and Sango cooly towards Kohaku's body, clutching on his Tenseiga. Though Inu-Yasha wasn't approved to it, he snarled as he turned away since there's no other choice. The Tenseiga became a blazing inferno as sparks of power leapt from the tip of the sword and spewed over the edges wildly before it was brought down towards the boy.

Then everything went back to normal as quickly as the energy came in the Tenseiga, held in Sesshoumaru's hands. 

Seeing Kohaku's pale skin color back to normal with wound closing as if it was never there, Kagome and Sango immediately rushed to his side, crying in relief when seeing him breathing, but still asleep. Rin smiled, kneeling down on her knees, clutching into his hands as she wiped her tears, knowing he would be okay. Sesshoumaru looked at them with no emotion showing on his face. Turning around and began to leave, with Jaken slowly limping after him.

"Aren't we taking Rin with us, M'lord?" Jaken asked in confusion, using his broken staff for support.

"She would be more happy and safe with them," He only said, continuing to walk. Rin, looked at Sesshoumaru in surprised, stands up from her spot and runs towards him. He stopped, looking down when seeing Rin hugged him from the waist as she stepped back before smiling.

"Arigatou Sesshoumaru-sama...." She said, giving a small bow for respect as she ran back to Kohaku, missing to see a tiny TINY smile on Sesshoumaru's face as he began to walk, disappearing into the woods...

  
  


********************************************************************************************

That's it for now...No flames and review!


End file.
